Pienso: I Think
by Muse10
Summary: FIXED and UPDATED! Sky and Sydney aren't sure what to make of their newest teammate, so they pressure Bridge into using his powers to find out. What he hears surprises all three.


Disclaimer: I don't own PR

Update: Thanks to Alicia and Lucia for correcting my Spanish grammer! That's what I get for taking a semester away from la clase de espanol. For those who do not read Spanish, I've added a translation at the bottom.

Set during Beginnings Pt 2.

* * *

**Pienso****: I Think**

"C'mon, Bridge, it's for the safety of SPD! It's for _my _safety, I want to know if I'm living with a murderer!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Somehow I get the feeling she is not a murderer, Syd," Bridge replied. "I mean, the commander must trust her if he let her join."

Sky crossed his arms, "She is a thief, but maybe there's something worse she's done or is planning to do that the commander does not know about."

All three were whispering together, looking up every once in a while to stare across the room at their newest teammate who sat silently looking out a window, apparently deep in thought. Bridge shook his head, "Guys, you know I never use my powers on another cadet, or even a civilian, without a good reason. People's minds are supposed to be private, I don't want to invade their thoughts. Besides, some people have so much going on in their heads I get lost in it, or I see something I was never meant to."

"You don't have to _look_, Bridge, can't you just listen?" asked Sydney.

"I _can_, but I _shouldn't_. Z's our teammate and I respect her, I do not want to invade her private thoughts," explained the newly-appointed green ranger.

"What if she's planning to break her friend out, rob us blind, and then hop the next spaceship available? We would never find them, and they could sell all sorts of information!" said Sky.

Bridge raised an eyebrow. "She just started; even as a ranger, she does not have much access to information."

"Bridge, please?" Sydney begged. "Just do it quickly; she'll never know, and I'll be able to sleep without fear of being robbed or killed."

Bridge sighed, "Alright, fine. But I'm only going to listen for a minute." Slowly, he took off his gloves and put his hand around his ear, leaving it open in Z's direction. His eyes squinted shut and for a moment he searched through the room to find which thought's were Z's – he could recognize her voice. Finally, he found her thought train, but he was very surprised by what he heard.

_"Me gusta este lugar. Es calurosa, y limpio , y no tengo que robar para comer. Pero extraño a Jack y los otros no confian en mí. Hablan sobre mí , lo sé…"_

Bridge pulled his mind away, opened his eyes, and put his glove back on. "Well?" asked Sky.

"Spanish is her first language…at least I think," he answered, snapping a glove into place.

"That's very nice, Bridge, but I took French so it doesn't give us anything in common. What else? Is she dangerous? Does she hate us?" Sydney pressed.

Bridge shrugged, "I don't know, Syd. I never took Spanish, either – actually, Sky and I first met one another in Latin class, which is a really funny story since…"

"Bridge, get to the point!" Sky shouted, finally losing his patience.

The noise caught Z's attention. She walked over, one hand landing on her hip. "And here I thought you were only mean to me. What's the problem? Did Bridge steal the last cookie from the cookie jar?"

Sky scowled, "Never mind; tell me later, Bridge."

"Why? Something secret I'm not allowed to know about?" asked Z.

"It's none of your business," Sydney retorted.

Z smirked, "Personally, I believe it is my business when someone tries to read my mind without asking permission. If you don't trust me, I understand; I don't trust you either. But there are other ways to find out if I was planning to murder all of you in your sleep."

Sydney bit her lip and looked away. Sky continued to scowl with his arms crossed, but he refused to meet the yellow ranger's eyes. Bridge was the only one to speak, "How did you do that? How did you _know_?! That is so cool! Nobody else can do that!"

"Oh no, I couldn't tell when you were in my head," Z explained. "But I was listening, so I knew what was going on. You aren't as quiet as you think."

Bridge hung his head, "Sorry I read your mind without asking, Z. You're right, it was rude and I promise it will never happen again."

"It's alright," Z smiled. "But go ahead and answer their questions; what did you find out?"

"Nothing," Bridge admitted. "You think in Spanish!"

Sydney blushed, "Ohhh…that's what you meant."

"¿Están sorprendidos? Are you surprised?" Z grinned.

* * *

Translation of Z's thoughts: "I like this place. It is warm, and clean, and I do not have to steal to eat. But I miss Jack and the others do not trust me. They are talking about me, I know it..." 


End file.
